


Mistletoe

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Mistletoe

They had a case. After what seemed like months of no activity they finally found something worth checking out. Bodies were being found in a small town in groups of two. The troubling thing was that while both parties knew each other in all of the cases there was nothing connecting them otherwise. All of the bodies were found ripped to shreds, and covered in what appeared to be mistletoe.  
Sam was back at the motel researching and Dean was out looking at where the most recent bodies had been found. He heard a familiar rustle and looked over to see Castiel had appeared next to him. He was about to say hello when he saw something begin hovering over his head, a sprig of mistletoe.  
It moved from over Dean’s head to over Castiel’s head, then hovered between them. Castiel looked up, an alarmed look on his face.  
“Dean, you need to kiss me.”  
Dean gave him an incredulous look, “I am not kissing you.”  
Castiel pointed at the mistletoe, which was starting to almost tremble with what Dean would have to call anger. The sprig suddenly swooped at him, clipping him across the cheek, drawing blood. “You have to kiss me or it will just get worse. Sam sent me, he figured out what we were dealing with.”  
Dean groaned, trying to get close enough to Castiel while dodging the pissed off plant. As soon as he within reach, Dean grabbed Castiel by his trenchcoat and planted a kiss on his lips. The mistletoe gave a violent shake, before dropping to the ground.  
Dean kicked the offending plant life, rubbing his hand over his mouth. He noticed Castiel bend over the leaves, and set them on fire. The mistletoe began to scream as it burned, and the smoke that came out of it was an odd purple shade.  
“It was enchanted,” Castiel said, as if that explained everything.  
Before Dean could question him further, Castiel was gone. Dean walked back to the Impala, and headed back to the motel. He was gonna need a drink after that.


End file.
